


Starting somewhere

by blackkitty9



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BTS - Spoilers, Ep 5- spoilers, F/F, Fuck i'm sorry, Probably ooc, Spoilers, This has been in my head for days since ep 3, and i needed to get it out and give it a fucking resolution, just don't read if you don't want spoilers, look - Freeform, you're fucking welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: ep 3 had me raging, I needed somewhere to put down this stupid idea buzzing in my head since forever.Jesus christ these girls are not okay.um. AKA: Chloe and Max have a fight post-ep 5 of the original game.nobody is going to like this.





	Starting somewhere

It was one of those days when everything was quiet. They didn't have these often. Max's parents were out for work, and naturally, she and Chloe were left on their own. 

Neither could remember exactly how it had started, but there was this tension. Lingering and unpleasant. Like the rust on the inside of a drainpipe. Max didn't  _know_ Chloe. Sure, they were friends as kids, and the past weeks leading up to the storm had been phenomenal, but there was still that gap...three years was a long time. And in that time, there had been Rachel Amber. Max didn't know Rachel either, not unless you counted the corpse. The way Chloe had spoken about her...it...it almost seemed like...Max didn't know. couldn't know. didn't want to know. but the unknown is something that humans instinctively fear. 

They liked to say that it started when Chloe dropped a glass. It hadn't been a big deal or anything, she just thought she saw or heard something and jumped. Not uncommon, their nightmares were more and more likely to slip into their waking time these days. 

 

"God, fuck-" Chloe scrambled to pick up the pieces of glass but Max beat her to it 

"I got it, relax."

"Jesus, Max, I'm fine, just let me-"

"I already said, I've got it-"

"you don't need to treat me like some fragile piece of artwork, Max. I can do things, y'know. I'm actually independent. don't need you to come busting in to save my ass."

 

Max had paused, then chosen to say nothing, back turned when-

"Y'know I can save people too. Saved Rachel more than once."

"oh yeah?" Max turned, looking at her girlfriend, arms folded. 

"Yeah.'

"...and what exactly did you save her from?"

Chloe gave her an incredulous look "uh, her liar of a father? numerous drug dealers? oh, and don't forget that time when I actually saved her from bleeding out?"

"Well, if you were so good at saving her, then why did Nathan Pre-"

"Oh shut up! just shut up! are you actually trying to bring this up right now?! what the fuck is wrong?!"

"I just want to keep you safe! what do you think  _I've_ been doing since we met again! You're number 1 priority!"

"well, maybe I don't wanna be!"

 

there was a break of silence. each girl caught in her own rage. 

 

"...You don't get it, Max. You can't love me like she did. You're not like her. It's not to say I don't love you, I just-"

"I get it."

"no! you don't! she stayed! she stayed when everybody else around me was changing and leaving me alone! she was the one thing that stayed constant! I was her accomplice." she paused "I think she knew, Max. I think she knew about all of this, the storm and...whatever, all before anyone could ever decipher it off of her. The Tempest. Our Tempest."

Max swallowed "....So...what do you want me to do?"

Chloe grabbed her keys "nothing. I want you...to do absolutely....nothing."

Max gently touched her wrist "...You...You can't....bring her back...Chloe."

"no....but I can go talk to her."

 

Max let her go, let her drive that piece of junk car. If Chloe needed independence...then she could give it. After all...they had a lot to talk about. And they had only really just started. 

 


End file.
